warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun
Prologue Ruinstone looked to Aquaflow. "There is something different about that cat..." "Frost seems like a name that fits her, it seems she likes the cold, and water." Aquaflow pointed out. Nicky padded up. "We need to worry more about Josie, she's going to have my kit's very soon." Ruinstone nodded. "I guess you're right Nicky, we'll worry about Frost later..." Nicky smiled and purred. Aquaflow padded over to him. "C'mon Nicky, I'll come with you to check on Josie." "Thanks." He meowed. The two padded away. Ruinstone looked to Frost, the young cat was playing around with Saddie, tomorrow they would be exploring the White Lands. Just like Saddie said... Ruinstone thought. Sighing he padded away. Chapter One Frost looked around while padding along with Saddie as they went to the entrance of the White Lands. "Again, why ae we coming here Saddie?" She meowed. Saddie smiled. "This was where I was found." Frost sighed and padded inside, she looked around. Everything was white, even the trees were white. "Suprising you came from here. The only think white is your belly, and even that has black flecks!" Frost laughed. Saddie shrugged. "All I know is that I came from here. It's better than coming from the Black Lands." Frost remembered what Light, a cat from the Tribe of Rushing water, told them about the Black Lands, everything was black, even the sun there was black. Frost shivered at the thought. "Anyways, what now?" "I dunno, just look around." Saddie meowed. Frost sighed and sniffed the white grass, waving in the breeze. It tickled her nose and she sneezed. Saddie held back a laugh. "I just hope in all this white the green of your snot doesn't show." Frost grunted. "Blech." Saddie narrowed her eyes. "I hear...White Land cats." Frost lifted her head. "Seriously?" Saddie nodded. "The loners don't like trespassers..." Frost swallowed. "Should we leave?" Saddie shook her head. "We need to face them, there is only about two, so we should be fine." "Full grown?" Frost asked. Saddie sniffed the air. "Yes..." Frost's eyes widened. No backing out now... Looking around Frost caught site of yellow eyes, they were pale, it's body blended in with the whiteness. "Attack!" A yowl came from the white cats. Frost bristled and bared her teeth. Soon something pounced on her from behind. Frost gasped and raked her claws against the cats flank. Saddie was attacking a smaller cat. Frost saw she was easily winnin, but she wasn't. Frost bit the cat's ear and ripped a chunk of it off. The cat cried in agony. Frost spit out the ear-chunk and slashed his flank repeatly. The cat Saddie was fightning escaped, but Frost was winning her fight. Saddie watched with wide eyes. Frost pounced off the white cat. Saddie had a horrified glare. "His pelt...." Frost looked down, the white cat's pelt was scarlet red. Chapter Two Frost gasped. The cat was bleeding, bleeding to death. Swallowing she backed up a few steps. "What's going to happen!" Saddie shivered. "He's going to die from blood loss." Frost looked away. "We're going back to camp..." "But-" Saddie was cut off. "We're going back to camp!" Frost hissed and started to go to the exit. Saddie looked at the now-dead body and she followed. While padding into the Council's dome, Owltalon, a brown tabby tom padded up. "You guys know it's a few minutes after sunset, it says in the rules you come back by ''sunset." Owltalon narrowed his eyes. "Please, just give us a break." Saddie moaned. Owltalon huffed. "I got my eyes on you." Then he padded away. Frost sighed. "He is so up-tight..." Saddie growled. "You killed a cat." She whispered. Frost shook the thought from her head. "Stop reminding me..." Frost looked from the corner from her eyes and saw Jet and Ronny, each black cats, and sibblings. And yet again they were fightning. "I want that stupid White Land vole!" Ronny hissed and snatched it from Jet. Jet growled. "Get the Black Land one! That's mine!" Frost winced when Owltalon slashed both of them on the flanks and started to curse at them. Saddie blinked. "It's late, Im going to my nest..." Frost nodded and Saddie padded to the lined nests, there was no dens, only the leader den and the Nursery, which was occupied by Josie. Frost sighed and looked at the ledge. Ruinstone was looking down at the Council from it. Frost grunted. ''I don't think I want to be a Heartless..... Looking around she headed for the nests, and she laid in the one right by Saddie. Please, let the next day be better, as I live with the guilt of killing a cat..... Chapter Three Frost peeked open her eyes. Nobody was up, it was still nightime. She stretched and creeped out of her nest, she started to pad along the dome until she met the exit. Looking around she left and headed into the direction in the field with the one green grass to the Black Lands. It called to her and she couldn't keep away, soon she entered a wolrd of complete black, it was luck that she could even see. A giant black bug crawled past her. She shivered. "Gross..." She took a deep breath, and padded on, she closed her eyes and sniffed the air. No cats. She started to curve along the trees and left her scent everywhere purposley. She stood by a large tree, it was pure black. She let her paw touch it and the scent wreathed out wrapping around the tree. What am I doing...? ''She thought. She couldn't control herself. She padded past the tree and her eyes widened. A pure-white pool of water was in front of her. White water in the Black Lands. "This is impossible!" She gasped. This is what was calling to her, the water. She swallowed. Something wanted her to go in. "So let me get this straight a White pool in the Black Lands?" She breathed. "Yet it want's me to go in it..." She took a deep breath and dived in, the water flowing at her fur. The white water became clear, and she could see. Weirdly she could also breathe. Her paws hit the ground and she gasped. ''What's happening! '' She looked around. She blinked then swirling colors formed around her, beauty and mystic. Her mouth dropped open and she swam through it, opening up to even more dazzling colors. The water wasn't clear anymore, it was full with every color you could imagine. Her fur flowed with the rythem of the water. She closed her eyes and let her body move with the current, the slow current. ''This must be the crossing point to the White Lands. So in the White Lands there must be a Black pool.... Frost opened her eyes and gazed at the colors, they meant so many things to her. Water....Especially cold water... She heard a cry and her eyes went wide. She whipped around and saw a picture, of the Council, fighting with the White Land cats. No! She winced. She let this happen, she was gone. Slowly the colors vanished and she swam to the shoar. Coughing she raced away from the pool and dodged the trees. "No!" Frost cried. She ran into the field of one green. Light, she laid upon the ground. Frost, was too late. Chapter Four Ruinstone saw frost and he padded to her. "You left us. In time of peril." Ruinstone growled. Frost sighed. "How was I suppose to know?" Ruinstone snarled. "If you didn't go exploring then we might have been able to save Light." Frost gasped. "She's dead?" Ruinstone closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes.... She caught them on our land, and lead us into attack...." "Where's Saddie?" Frost asked eyes wide. "At the dome, she was waiting for you Frost." Frost's lip quivered. Don't cry... '' She thought. ''Saddie's fine.... Nicky looked down at Light, his pelt splattered with blood. Frost grunted at the blood but he stared at the body, before Nicky met Josie Light had been his young crush. "I'm sorry Ruinstone...." Frost closed her eyes. Ruinstone didn't answer and he looked to the Council. "Bring Light to the dome, we'll have to vigil." He turned to Frost. "As for you Frost, I demand you to stay out of the dome for a moon. No cat may give you prey, you will take care of yourself." "What!" Frost cried. Now this is horrible! This is what Ronny was talking about, how she had to stay in the Black Lands for a moon because she pranked a cat.... Ruinstone narrowed his eyes. "You brought this upon yourself." No cat seemed shocked about this news. Saddie would've helped me out... Frost bit back the words. The council turned around and Nicky, Robinspeckle and Ruinstone hauled the body to the dome. Frost sat down and sighed, it was just like living back in the forest. Except no trees, more danger, and lots of dead grass. "Saddie....Where are you?" Frost whispered. Frost finally laid down and slept. Did you LOVE this? Then advertise!!!! We need people to read it, and the more you read the awesomer One World will get!!! The next book is the final in the first set, so get ready for awesome, Stars- The final Chapter in the first set. Category:Fan Fictions